The prior art has dimensionally resolved sub-micron fabrication techniques comparable to or even smaller than the thicknesses of thermally grown silicon oxide layers on silicon. Also, the dimensions are now comparable to or even smaller than the base widths used for double diffused transistors, e.g., approximately 0.4-1.0 micrometers. Drawing from these techniques a unique process and device in the form of a lateral PNP bipolar transistor comprises the subject of this invention.